


I'm Just Not Good for You

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: On the last night of Eighth Year, Draco ends his affair with Harry because he thinks that he'll cause Harry nothing but trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could write nothing but Eighth Year fics, I just love them that much, lol.

Harry gasped as Draco's tongue softened him up enough to wiggle inside a bit. He still couldn't understand how such a filthy act could feel so good, but it did. So much so that Harry would willingly give up every knut he owned if Draco never stopped doing what he was doing.

But the moment Draco decided that Harry was sufficiently prepared, he shifted to rub some pleasantly herby smelling oil on his shaft and push into Harry. Harry clung to him, shuddering lightly from how good it felt.

“Oh God!” Harry cried out a couple of times before insisting that Draco kiss him and silence the embarrassing noises coming out of his mouth.

Their tongues swirled around each other almost lazily even as Draco did his best to pound Harry into the bed. When he felt like he was getting close to the end almost fifteen minutes later, Draco reached between them and stroked Harry's shaft. It never failed to feel magical when Harry orgasmed all over his shaft, sending Draco on up to blissful heaven.

They collapsed into a heaving pile, more than content to lay tangled up together. Draco chuckled wryly when he could muster up the motivation to speak. “Do your best to recover so that you can take a turn with me.”

Harry purred happily at the suggestion for a few moments, and then sighed far more morosely than he should, considering that he had just had a brilliant shag and should be feeling pretty darn happy. Draco frowned in concern, but Harry simply shook his head. Then he shrugged.

“Tomorrow's the last day...”

Now Draco was rather grumpy and rolled off Harry. “I thought we weren't going to talk about that.”

Harry looked away to hide his pout of disappointment. “We've been shagging and sort of half together for most of Eighth Year. I've understood and played along with your desire for secrecy for obvious reasons, but I feel like I've been lying to my friends about who I am for ages now. I just want to be able to tell them the truth.”

“So tell them,” Draco stated flatly. “Just leave my name out of it.”

Harry sighed again, sounding so sad that Draco nearly hugged him comfortingly.

“ _What_?” Draco snapped in aggravation.

“Just... Well, you wanted to stay as happy as possible by not talking about anything, but I'm not completely stupid, Draco. I figured it out. You plan to go home tomorrow and never see me again. You expect me to just let you go without a word...”

Draco took a very deep breath to combat the urge to start shouting a bunch of hurtful nonsense intended to push Harry away. When he felt a tiny bit calmer, he nodded. “Yes. I do.”

“Fine,” Harry stated in a remarkably even tone. He stole a quick kiss from Draco. “If that's what you really want, then that's what I'll do.” Without another word, he pulled his invisibility cloak out from the pillowcase it was stashed in, unshrank it, and pulled it over his naked body. Then, he slipped from Draco's bed, thereby ending the privacy spells – not that anyone noticed because they were already asleep, or at the very least, in bed with their curtains drawn.

Not even looking back, Harry left the Eighth Year Slytherin dorm.

 

***

 

The next morning, Harry was sullen and withdrawn as they ate breakfast. Ron and Hermione were obviously worried about him since he'd been rather happy most of the year. Ron placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Mate? What's wrong? I never thought that _you'd_ be sad to finally see the last of this place,” Ron said with a soft snort. He was trying – in his own awkward way – to add a bit of subtle humor to his words. They all knew that Harry loved Hogwarts and would stay here forever if he could.

“If you're worried about being own your own, Ron and I will be more than happy to stay with you for as long as it takes,” Hermione reminded him.

Harry smiled at her as he took hold of her hand. “I know you will, and I suppose that will have to be enough.”

“Enough?” Ron asked in a tone that sounded half offended and half amused.

Hermione gave Ron a profoundly sad look. “Hasn't it been obvious? Harry fell in love at some point during the year, and now they won't be together any more.”

Harry looked away from both of his best friends even as he squeezed her hand. It was a subtle signal to let her know that she was right, even though he couldn't bear to say it out loud just yet.

“Fell in love with who?” Ron asked curiously. “And why didn't you tell us?”

“He asked me not to, and I wanted to give him time to accept that this was real before pushing him into going public with it,” Harry stated honestly. He was now looking at the table and had said that fairly quietly so that – hopefully – no one else would overhear him.

“Him...?” Ron asked in a soft and clearly puzzled tone. He tilted his head to the side in a gesture that was reminiscent of a dog who heard something no one else could.

Harry simply nodded and refused to say another word. Hermione continued to hold his hand even as they both ate their breakfast. He probably wouldn't admit it out loud for a long time, but it meant a lot to him that she knew how much he needed the emotional support at the moment. It was taking everything he had not to break down crying.

Ron was quiet as he ate, pondering all the various options in Hogwarts that Harry could have fallen for. Considering that it was the last day and only an hour or so before the train left, no one was in a hurry to finish eating and leave. It seemed that almost everyone wanted to linger and just simply enjoy being in school now that they had no homework to worry about and all their friends were there.

Suddenly, Harry felt a prickle along his spine. Everything in him was screaming that he cast a shield to protect himself, but he decided that he had best friends for a reason and ignored the sensation. Most likely, it was just an overzealous fan anyway.

Sure enough, Ron turned to glare at the cause, even drawing his wand. “Don't make me hex you.”

“Ron...” Hermione sighed out in a tone that was both patient and exasperated. “The war is over. Please don't make a scene.” She squeezed Harry's hand again to let him know that she understood that he had been adamant about making peace this year. “What can we help you with, Malfoy?”

Harry sat up straighter and resisted the urge to spin around and look at the boy he desperately wanted to drag home with him and chain to his bed.

There was a pregnant pause, and then a sigh. “I just wanted to say that I'm grateful that you've all done your best to get along with those of us who were on the wrong side of the war. Your work promoting house unity has gone a long way to making the year more tolerable.”

Hermione smiled – a pure and genuine smile. “That's nice of you to say. I hope we've all grown up and can put the past behind us. I've actually admired the way that you've advised your house mates to let go of all the old grudges and try to get along as well.”

There was another moment of silence, this time broken by Ron. “Well, if that's all. I think maybe it's time we went back to Gryffindor Tower.”

Draco growled in frustration. “You're going to make me say it out loud before you look at me, aren't you?”

“Say what?” Ron asked curiously.

Draco cast him a cold look before rolling his eyes and looking away. “I'm sorry for what I said, but that's the way it's supposed to be.”

Harry actually did spin around at this to glare at Draco, his hand was still in Hermione, who more than likely felt the way he was trembling. “You're not sorry, so please just go away.”

“I am!” Draco insisted, nearly stomping his foot.

Harry shrugged heartlessly. “Whatever.”

Draco had a look in his eyes that made it clear that he was on the verge of pulling out his wand and hexing Harry as painfully as possible. Ron stiffened and held his wand up protectively, trusting that not even Hermione would chastise him for it at this point. Draco looked to the ceiling for a few seconds in order to compose his face.

“Fine. We'll do this your way,” Draco ground out before leaning over and kissing Harry – flustering Ron so much that he dropped his wand.

Harry, well aware that every single eye in the great hall was on him now, used the hand not holding Hermione's to muss up Draco's hair as he returned the kiss very thoroughly for a few long moments. Then he pulled back and looked Draco in the eye, his vibrant green eyes narrow with suspicion.

“Do you mean it?”

_Mean what?_ They heard Ron mutter almost silently, still reeling from shock and confusion.

Draco bit his lip and nodded rather solemnly. “When you left my bed last night and we'd just agreed to never see each other again, I...” he stopped and pressed his lips together firmly, honestly not able to say something so raw and emotional out loud. His hand twitched in a subtle sign of his agitation.

“And?” Harry pressed in determination, still holding Draco close in a mildly awkward angle with a hand tangled in his hair.

“And... I want to give this an honest try,” Draco muttered as quietly as possible.

Harry released both Hermione's hand and Draco's hair so that he could stand up rather abruptly and pull Draco into his arms for a proper kiss. Well actually, since they were still in school and being gaped at by literally everyone, it was an extremely  _improper_ kiss. Draco clung to Harry, clutching the clothes on his back.

When they pulled apart, Harry looked deadly serious again. “Does this mean you'll live with me?”

Draco smiled faintly. “I'll try. Can't promise I won't hex you to death out of sheer aggravation.”

Harry chuckled and grinned. “Oh, don't worry, I'll probably hex you first.” Then he rested his head on his boyfriend's and simply held him as if the rest of the world had ceased to exist. 

Draco was doing his best to conceal every drop of emotion, but since he stayed in Harry's arms, Harry knew that it was probably obvious to everyone that they were very close to arse over tits about each other. Smirking at the thought, he gave Draco a soft kiss before taking his hand and leading him out of the great hall. Suddenly, he was extremely eager to go home. Judging by how tightly Draco held his hand, the Slytherin was looking forward to it too. 

With an utterly goofy grin, Harry mentally vowed to do whatever it took to keep his boyfriend happy and by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I especially love when they have to prove themselves to each other in public, hee hee hee ^_^


End file.
